Before Washington
by Gilmoremarianodanes
Summary: Rory grows a bit of a spine and talks to Jess before leaving for Washington D.C. Set post-season two.


**Hey guys! It's me, the author formerly known as Hardys and Horcruxes. Considering I don't really write about Harry Potter or wrestling anymore I decided I needed a bit of a change. This story is marked complete but I have a few ideas that could add to it, I hope you like it!**

* * *

For what had to be the thirtieth time that night, Rory checked the alarm clock on her nightstand. 1:49AM. Fifteen minutes since her last check up, seven hours and eleven minutes until her flight for Washington DC. Sighing in frustration she turned away from the aggressively red numbers reminding her how tired she'd be her first day with Paris, who was hard enough to deal with on a good night's sleep. Her bags were packed and triple-checked, her ticket securely stored in her handbag, and she'd even bought the fancy coffee to avoid any unnecessary stops to Luke's in the morning.

Luke's.

 _Him._

It had been so easy to lie to herself when he was gone. Any feelings she'd had were clearly some kind of compensation for the problems she and Dean were having, it definitely wasn't anything serious. Sure she'd visited him in New York, but they were friends and since she felt partly responsible for his departure making sure he was happy made sense.

But then he was _there_ and _real_ and _oh god I forgot the colour of his eyes_ and _damn he's cute_ and _yes this is exactly what I thought kissing Jess would be_.

She kissed Jess. She kissed Jess and been avoiding him ever since. Later that morning she'd leave for Washington and leave both him and Dean behind. That was what she wanted, right? Six weeks to think things over, make a pro/con list?

Con: She'd break Dean's heart.

Pro: That one kiss felt more electric than anything she'd ever shared with him.

She wasn't being fair to Dean with thoughts like this. They'd been together too long to throw it away for a kiss with a guy she wasn't sure even _liked_ her. Though if that were true, why would he move back?

 _Just wanted to._

Growing annoyed at her train of thought, Rory growled as she glanced back at her alarm. 1:51AM. The way this night was going every minute would feel like an eternity. Unless…

It took her less than a minute to get dressed, if her alarm clock was truly to be trusted. As she entered the kitchen she wondered if this was such a good idea. A quick note for her mom not to worry if she came downstairs, and she was out through the back door.

The town was dead quiet as she glanced at Luke's, the building as pitch black as she expected. Part of her hoped a single light downstairs would illuminate a book-holding figure, but she knew she wouldn't be that lucky. Instead she walked until she found herself sitting on the bridge, pulling out her copy of _A Farewell to Arms._ She remembered Jess buying it for her the day of the disastrous Bid-a-Basket festival, promising her if she still hated it after reading she could throw it in the fire… or his head, whatever was closer at the time. Several months later and she was only now opening the book, her dislike of Hemingway was so strong. Switching on her reading light, she attempted to find what Jess saw in his books.

"You've been avoiding me." A voice spoke from the end of the bridge, causing Rory to jump so hard she almost dropped her book in the water. Though her heart was beating frantically, she wasn't sure if it was from the shock or the fact that Jess was walking towards her. If she was honest with herself, she knew she'd chosen this particular spot with the explicit hope that he'd somehow appear.

"I've been busy. Packing and everything." She focused on the wood in front of her, knowing eye contact would give her away.

"Fleeing to Mexico?" he was standing right next to her now.

"Washington, actually. Not fleeing. It's this young leaders thing Paris coerced me into doing. Six weeks with Paris Geller." She shuddered, which made him smirk. Sitting beside her he noticed the title of the book in her hand but chose not to comment.

"When do you leave?"

"In about five hours." Suddenly the entire tone shifted.

"Right. Of course." He said it so dismissively Rory felt it in her core. Standing up again, he dusted his jeans as she sent him a pleading look.

"Jess-"

"What? What do you want me to say? You kiss me, you tell me not to say anything... very flattering, by the way. You're off to Washington in _hours_ , Rory! I get to find our you're gone from who? Luke? Your mom? _Dean_?" He let out a humourless laugh. "And yeah, what _about_ Dean? Are you still with him? 'Cause last time I checked, you were, and I haven't heard anything to the contrary."

"I-"

"I bet he knows about your trip to our nation's capital, doesn't he?"

"Yes."

"That's what I thought." He turned to leave.

"Jess, wait!"

"What, Rory?" _What do you want from me?_ The look of dejection in his eyes made her realise she needed something from him, because if he was feeling anything towards her right now she needed proof. True, concrete evidence that she wasn't just going out on a limb and destroying everything in her life for nothing.

"Why'd you move back?"

"What?"

"Why are you back here, Jess? I need to know."

"What difference does it make?"

"Are you serious? You've known me what- a year now? - and you can't figure this out? I'm _scared_ , Jess, I'm so _scared_. I've got my little hometown bubble with a small town boyfriend who everyone likes, who my _mom_ likes! I've got so much to lose but right now I don't care, I _can't_ care because you're in front of me and I can't ignore the fact that-" Her sentence ended mid-word as Jess pulled her in for a brain-melting kiss, an exact mirror of their moment at Sookie's wedding. Only this time she wasn't pulling back, she was pulling him closer, her hands tangled in his hair as his gripped her waist as though she'd run the second he let go. After all, he knew she was a flight risk. Reluctantly he pulled back slightly, his forehead resting on hers as he breathlessly whispered one word.

"You."

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, I did." Her passive mask cracked as she grinned widely. Jess rolled his eyes at her before pulling her in for another long, slow kiss.

"Well, whatever else happens between us, at least we know that part works," He pulled away as he said this, his hands trailing down her arms before briefly holding her hands in his. Rory smiled a little sadly, knowing what she had to do now.

"I really need to get some sleep," she smiled a little wickedly, "it's why I brought Hemingway out with me. More effective than any pills."

"Are we really doing this again? Rand wins every time. Hell, I'm getting drowsy just thinking about it. Besides, if it doesn't work the book is so heavy you can just hit yourself in the head and you're out like a light."

"Wow, telling me to concuss myself. Are you this smooth with all the ladies or am I special?"

"I don't know anyone else this stubborn, do you?"

"Have you met yourself?"

"Woah Rory it's way too early in the morning for philosophical questions like that."

"You're an idiot."

"And yet you keep kissing me."

"Shut up."

Rory wasn't sure when he started walking her home, but before she knew it they were standing outside her house. With no lights on or any signs of police, she was pretty sure her mother didn't know she was gone. Turning back to Jess she considered kissing him again, before taking him by surprise with a rather fierce hug.

"We've never done that before, have we? The whole hugging thing."

"Nope, but I've gotta say I don't hate it. Good amount of chest action, almost like getting to second base."

"Oh my god!"

"Relax, I'm kidding. Wait, are you _blushing_?"

"My comment about shutting up still stands."

"Right. Well…" the house loomed behind them, and with it the situation they found themselves in. A limbo between friends and more, with six weeks before anything would really become clear, "send me a fruit basket from Washington, yeah?"

"I'll call you. Write, too." A thought occurred to her. "Actually, I'll probably be in at Luke's before I leave in the morning. I've got some… things to take care of early that are definitely going to require caffeine afterwards."

"I'll keep the coffee hot," he leaned forwards again, only to touch her check lightly, "Go to bed, Rory."

* * *

It was nearing 8AM when Rory finally made an appearance at Luke's Diner. Her early morning mission had taken its toll, but a heaviness had been lifted that she didn't know had been weighing her down for months. Jess was facing the wall behind the counter, and as he turned she felt her heart leap into her throat. He looked nowhere near as exhausted as she felt, a fact that she was sure would bug her at some point. But he was looking at her in that frightening way that made her feel exposed and wonderful all at once, so for now she'd let it pass. Especially considering he was already pouring her coffee as she approached the counter.

"Do you want any actual food or should I just leave the pot with you?"

"I'll take two of whatever donut is available. Actually, make it four. I don't have time to do the traditional breakup ritual of ice cream and bad movies, drowning in carbs is going to have to cut it."

"You okay?" The earnestness in his voice made her heart flutter, before beating wildly as he brushed his hand over her own. No pushing boundaries, just trying his best to comfort her.

"I will be. I think six weeks being single with Paris is what I need right now."

"I'm pretty sure that's how Willow and Tara started."

"You joke but I'm not sure Paris would be opposed to that."

"Well she's got good taste." He left her with that as he went to take another table's order, grabbing her donuts on his way back. "When are you leaving?"

"Mom's coming here and we're going straight to the airport. I gave her a rough outline on what I had to do this morning."

"Which I'm sure she took well."

"She appreciated me being honest to everyone."

"How honest are we talking here? Do I have to sleep with one eye open? Watch my back on double coupon day?"

"I didn't go into specifics, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Rory, what are you doing here?" Luke asked as he left the kitchen with several plates.

"Just grabbing a few things for the road. Jess offered to lend me a book, do you mind if I borrow him for a second to grab it?" She lied smoothly as Jess wondered what she was up to.

"Don't take too long, the rush is only getting worse."

"Mom's due any minute anyway." Gesturing for Jess to follow, she went behind the curtain. The second her joined her she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him unreservedly, a giggle rising in her mouth as he eagerly responded, the knowledge that this was without any complication making them both feel freer than they had in months.

Soon Jess turned his attention from her mouth to her neck, leaving open mouth kisses and sucking at her pulse point. The moan she let out at the sensation shocked them both to the position they found themselves in with only a thin piece of fabric separating them from the entirety of Stars Hollow.

"You said something about going upstairs?" He offered hopefully, his good mood not diminished when she shook her head.

"I really need to go."

"Here, take this," he pulled the book out of his back pocket, which Rory noticed with a grin was a battered copy of _A Farewell to Arms_ , "Luke would be suspicious if you walked out without a book. Besides, it might help you sleep tonight."

"It's a shame the flight's too short for a nap because this would be perfect," holding the curtain in one hand, she hesitated, "I'll see you in six weeks?"

"Forty-two days."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"For me anyway, I don't have to stay with Paris."

"Can I call you tonight?"

"I guess I can postpone washing my hair."

"Well yeah, because the styling alone has to take a few hours." She teased.

"Only to be messed up by you the second we're alone." He retorted, making her face feel hot.

"Maybe you should try and find a nice girl who doesn't touch your hair while I'm gone."

"I had almost a year to find someone in this town I liked as much as you, I think I'll need more than six weeks." Jess knew he'd said the right thing when she threw herself at him again, her hands going straight for his hair as their lips met.


End file.
